


The Gaia

by pugas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Backstory, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gods, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, Hurt Hiro, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Priests, already got the ending planned out yay, basically tera, gonna get real sad up in here when i get to the backstories, hiros special but when isnt he, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugas/pseuds/pugas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How many survivors are there?" Callaghan questioned, looking weary and drained. The thought of another village being attacked under his own supervision did a number on him.</p><p>"Sir..." the man could only falter, knowing Callaghan wouldn't be too jovial if he told him.</p><p>"ANSWER." </p><p>The man bit his lower lip and clenched his fists, ".... one. A little boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sole survivor

**Author's Note:**

> i was dreaming of this.  
> supposed to be a nightmare
> 
> then this happened.
> 
> im not sure if you guys will like it but truthfully i do soo... yup

Once belonged to a different world devastated by hatred and destruction, the God of death, Thanatos chose to escape with his lover, the God of life, Clotho in order to create new life.

For reasons still unknown, Thanatos and Clotho fell into a deep slumber but together dreamed of a more peaceful world.

Their bodies morphed into continents alongside one another, their tears created the sea, their breaths became the wind, and their thoughts became creatures and plants.

The dreams coalesced into the first living beings to call 'Gaia' home. Some beings had godlike power while others were considered human. It wasn't long before rivalries and boundaries emerged causing the beings to go into divine war, drawing the mortal race into their battles.

As Gaia began to shift and evolve, the beings banded together in hopes of destroying the menace: the Kreis, a demonic race from the Underworld. If not stopped, they'll destroy Thanatos and Clotho, and the dream will end for everyone.

However, legend says Thanatos and Clotho would reincarnate as a being in hopes of fighting alongside with the gods and humans. Nobody knows what would occur if the two meet but rumor says life would flourish and the Kreis would cease to exist.

 

* * *

 

 

" **THE RESCUE SQUAD IS BACK.** "

Callaghan was frantic with worry. Being informed that one of their small villages had been attacked by the Kreis, a rescue mission was set up and off as soon as possible. Already the war was on a tilt, the Kreis were executing devastating blows on their defense lines and has already attacked numerous innocent villages. The headquarters that is located in the heart of the continents has sent out many talented squads in hopes of protecting the villages but to no avail. Some died in battle, while others carry their fallen comrades back to base for a proper burial.

"How many survivors are there?" Callaghan questioned, looking weary and drained. The thought of another village being attacked under his own supervision did a number on him.

"Sir..." the man could only falter, knowing Callaghan wouldn't be too jovial if he told him.

" _ANSWER._ "

The man bit his lower lip and clenched his fists, ".... one. A little boy."

Callaghan couldn't believe it. Hand over his head, he tried his best to remain sturdy and keep his composure. But one.. just one survivor. Dropping himself onto his chair he stared at nothing in particular. He just wanted to disappear. The world has come to ruins and the hopes of saving it was getting slimmer and slimmer by the day.

"Let me see the boy."

 

* * *

 

Sitting on a hospital bed was a poor boy, changed into a white robe, and a doctor standing before him touching him whichever way. Carefully examining every nook and cranny of the poor boy, Abigail lifted up his arms to check if he sustained any injury on his underarms. Thinking of his health first, she carefully spread apart his legs to check his genitals. There were instances when the Kreis would rape their victims, she wasn't sure if he was one, but it wouldn't harm them to check. Not getting any defensive response, Abigail was surprised. She looked up at the boy to check if he was indeed okay and proceeded to roam his regions. Putting his legs back in place, the doors slammed open. Abigail turned around to see her father sweating and clearly deprived of oxygen.

"Just in time. I just finished examining him." Abigail walked over to her desk grabbing a clipboard with paper and a pen and jotted down her findings from the examination.

Callaghan slowly walked over to the boy while eyeing him. Abigail noticed the slow tread her father was taking and giggled, "He's not gonna bite."

Not responding to his quick-witted daughter, Callaghan observed the boy only to be brought to tears. The boy was completely battered. He looked worn out, beat up, crumbling, just barely hanging on to the short thread of life. Worst of all, he looked young. No more than fourteen but no less than twelve. The boy ran his lifeless eyes over the room and finally set his eyes on the weeping man. Recognizing the man as the head of the continents, the leader of the headquarters, the boy quickly jumped off the bed stooped on one knee and bowed his head.

"Please accept my sincere apology. I was unable to protect them."

Callaghan imitated his posture and placed his hands on his shoulders. The boy looked up into Callaghan eyes and a pang struck through his heart. What should have been playful, cheery, and full of laughs, Callaghan could only see war, death, and loss in his eyes. He failed to protect what he had promised.

Wrapping his arms around the boy and breathing down his neck Callaghan felt broken.

"Young man, what is your name?"

"Hiro."

Callaghan gently drew back his hug and stared once more at Hiro. "Hiro.. from now on you'll be living here, in the headquarters."

Hiro nodded. His movements seemed robotic. Callaghan could see the amount of life left in the boy and there wasn't much. Hiro probably witnessed the brutal truth of the war, the countless lives gone to waste, the bloodshed of the fallen. Callaghan couldn't stand to look at him anymore. Looking at Hiro broke his heart, broke his promise, worst of all broke his pride.

Callaghan gave Hiro a helping hand to stand up and instructed Abigail to show him around his new home. He trudged back to his office and closed the door behind him. Pressing his back against the door and sliding down, Callaghan grieved, shedding tears for the innocent lives lost today.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't do much. I'm just a normal human, but I do specialize in the medical field. All of our priests are out on a mission. As soon as one returns, I promise your wounds would be attended to. For now you'll have to deal with my bandages."

While walking around the headquarters, Abigail tried her best to make small talk to lighten the mood but Hiro was persistent in remaining desolate. Although he did occasionally talk it was always in a monotonous voice. Just then it clicked for Abigail.

"Actually.. what are you?" Abigail eyed Hiro up and down. She couldn't tell if he was a normal human or a god. Her safest bet was that Hiro was a human just because the majority of the population in villages were human. Very rarely do you see a human birthing a god, but on extreme occasions it happens. Still eyeing Hiro, trying to figure out what he is she was slightly taken aback as he paused and looked up.

Hiro could only stare in awe with his mouth gaping. He had heard from his mother and father that such a thing existed within the headquarters but he never knew he could have lived to see it.

Realizing what Hiro was fixed upon, Abigail smiled. "This is the fountain of Thanatos and Clothos. It holds the dreams, the thoughts, the lives of many. The reason why we built this headquarters was to protect it. If the Kreis got their hands on this... who knows would be of this world."

Hiro stepped closer to the fountain and placed a light gentle hand on the edge.

"I promised my parents we would live to see this... Who knew I would be here, gazing at the creator of our existence, alone." Hiro didn't know what to feel. He felt a mix of sadness but with a tint of content. But soon those feelings were overcome by anger and vengeance. "I made a new promise. I promise I will take down Alistair, the leader of the Kreis, and make him watch as his world crumbles before him."

Being hit with words filled with sorrow and anger, Abigail couldn't help but only feel pity for Hiro. A boy so young going through such tragedy, he would be damaged for life. The shouts of a man broke her thoughts prompting her to turn around to see the gates slowly open.

" **MAN THE GATES. TADASHIS GROUP IS BACK.** "

As the gates unfurled, Hiro could discern five people, unsure of whether they're men or women, riding on the back of their horses. One by one, they all got off their horses and handed it to the men and women manning the stables. One fell behind, helping them get the horses back into their stalls. The four approached Abigail lining themselves horizontally and gave a graceful bow.

"Hiro, this is Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred. They are what we call T1D1, the top of the top." Abigail gestured towards each one with her hand, associating each name with each person.

Hiro took his time carefully observing the line of people before him. Fully geared up in various armor, helmets held at the side of their waist, the four looked like they just came back from a battlefield.

The one named Gogo just... stared. Unfaltered by her gaze, she popped her bubble gum and nodded as a sign of approval. Honey Lemon shrieked in excitement as she observed the bundle of cuteness in front of her. Wasabi could only stare, just like Gogo, but with more of a pitiful sorrow, noticing the numerous cuts and bruises riddled onto his body and furrowed his eyes.

Aside from Honey Lemons eerily high pitched squeal, Fred broke the thin sheet of silence, "So who's the little dude?"

Putting her arm around Hiros shoulder, she gave a slight nudge making him take one step forward.

Reluctant to answer to the group of strangers, Abigail sighed and spoke in his place. "His names Hiro. He was the sole... survivor of the village that was under attack." Hiro felt eyes of pity jab into his very core and he despised it. Instead of pitying him they should be seeking vengeance.

"Oh right! Honey Lemon, you're a priest right? Would you mind coming with me? We need to tend to Hiros wounds." Abigail grabbed a hold of Hiros hand and motioned Honey Lemon to follow them with a nod. Having their backs faced to them, Abigail turned around one last time.

"Go inform Director Callaghan your findings, we'll be in the nursing department."

Honey Lemon still squealing followed Abigail and Hiro to the second floor and into the room Hiro was previously in.

Placing himself onto the bed while Abigail covered the area with curtains, Honey Lemon stripped Hiro of his white robe and bandages. Not having a care in the world, Hiro let her. Abigail noticed Honey Lemon exhibit the same response she had a while ago when she examined Hiros nether regions and chuckled. Shrugging, Honey Lemon proceeded to let her hands wander and closed her eyes. Hiro stared at the traveling hands come to a glow. Amazed and taken aback, the beaming hands that shined bright gold hovered over his wounds. Slowly and painlessly, the wounds vanished, ceasing to be visible.

Taking one last breath in and slowly breathing out, Honey Lemon opened her eyes and gazed upon Hiros elegant body. Having his body radiate the same light from her hands Honey Lemon gave a weak smile.

"Amazing isn't it? With just the soft touch of a hand the cuts and wounds one experience will disappear. Sadly the scars left behind physically and mentally will never heal no matter how hard a priest tries."

Sensing a melancholic air surrounding Honey Lemon, Hiro stood on his bare feet and hugged her.

"Thank you..." he whispered.

Warmth surged through her as she hugged back. "I would love to hug you forever but... your thing is hanging loose."

Immediately backing off, Hiro blushed and quickly redressed himself.

"So Hiro... now that you're completely healed, would you mind telling us what you are?" Hiro fidgeted, unsure of whether or not to tell Abigail.

"If you're a god, we'll need you to go through a series of examination. If you're human, we'll think no less of you."

Honey Lemon placed a hand on his shoulder as to tell him everything was going to be okay. Looking at her warm expression, he felt that he could trust them.

"I'm..."

 

* * *

 


	2. bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna put this chapter up already to get rid of the formalities and mush.
> 
> thanks for all the kudos/subs btw :)

"Dad!" Abigail slammed Callaghans office door wide open. Startled by his own daughter, Callaghan jumped in his seat. "Abigail please... My heart can't handle your surprises." Ignoring her dads pleas, Abigail closed the door behind her and plopped a set of papers on top of Callaghans desk. Expecting an explanation, Callaghan sat still looking at his daughter.

" _Well_?"

"These are Hiros blood test. Look at those numbers."

Callaghan picked up the scattered papers while looking at Abigail, giving an exasperated sigh. Taking no notice of her fathers clearly irritated mood, Abigail kept on her thrill.

Flipping through the pages, Callaghan raised an eyebrow. The numbers were off the charts. Nobody has ever reached this high before. Not even Tadashis group could surpass this. But something else caught his eye. There was something off...

"Why are there two blood tests?"

Abigail looked at Callaghan with excited wide eyes.

 

* * *

 

After Hiro took the blood tests, Honey Lemon was instructed by Abigail to finish showing him around the headquarters. Picking up from where they left off, Hiro was completely and utterly amazed. The entire place was bigger than his village by tenfold.

The cafeteria could hold several hundred people, the training ground was quite possibly the largest dome he had ever been in, and the dorms... were rather prison-like resembling somewhat like cells. Honey Lemon explained that the amount of time spent in these rooms were short as most of the time will be spent on camping out during missions. The money designated to redesigning the rooms were turned to the medical department. Having a many fallen solider with too few a priest, it was deemed necessary.

But the thing that fascinated Hiro the most was the library. There was probably hundreds, maybe thousands of books, Hiro wasn't too sure. But that was beside the point. Back in his village, books were scarce and seen as luxury. Learning how to read was a struggle and any one who had the chance to be taught, took it. Everybody knew the necessary words to get by in life but if there was ever a book, reading it all the way through would be impossible. Hiro stared at the bookshelves that were lined horizontally and the endless number of books stacked inside.

Hiro heard a grumble behind him and felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hiro you hungry?" Honey Lemon looked a bit drained but still held a smile on her face.

"No. But you look like you are."

"I'm so sorry Hiro. It's just I've been out all day on a mission and it's almost dinner time ..."

Hiro nudged his shoulders towards hers, "Go. I'm fine on my own."

Giggling, Honey Lemon gave Hiro a quick hug and dashed towards the exit, "I'll come back in like ten maybe twenty minutes okay?! Just wait here!"

Watching her disappear from his sight, Hiro turned back to the books laid out in front of him. He grabbed a random one and took a random seat. Hiro looked around the library checking to see if it was empty. It would be an embarrassing sight to see someone so excited over a book. Finding no one in sight, Hiro turned the cover page and took in the words. He wasn't quite sure what he was reading but he didn't care. His fingers lingered over each letter, feeling every slight bump, sending shivers throughout his body. Hiro held the book from both ends and slowly pressed it against his nose. Inhaling the smell of a combination of grassy notes with a tang of acids and a hint of vanilla over an underlying mustiness, Hiro felt like he was in heaven. Placing the book back down onto the table, Hiro tried his best to read what was in front of him.

 

* * *

 

Honey Lemon was struggling to carry the bags full of food with her twig-like arms.

Having already eaten her share, she decided to bring some food for Hiro. While waiting on line for a second time to grab some food, it suddenly clicked to Honey Lemon that she had no clue what Hiro likes to eat.

Now she was stuck in this situation. Getting literally all the food she could name, the chef looked at her as if she had gone insane. Still, she didn't regret it. It this could cheer Hiro up it would be a great plus.

"Feeling a bit famished aren't we?" Honey Lemon turned around and smiled.

"CAPTAIN!" Honey Lemon looked at her hands that were tightly grasping on to bags of food. "These aren't for me."

"Who are they for?"

About to answer her Captain, Honey Lemon was interrupted by a mans voice shouting her name from the distance.

 

* * *

 

Spotting the kid who looked like he was way too engulfed in the book he was reading, he pulled out the seat right across from him and sat down.

Hiro hearing the sound of clattering, slowly looked up to see a man with his hand holding his chin and an elbow on the table. He was wearing a t-shirt that was way too tight and putting on a smile that was way too wide. His stature made him look like he was in his late teens but his baby face says otherwise. Deciding it was best to ignore him, Hiro looked back at the book and continued to mentally sound out the words to the best of his ability.

"I'll assume by totally ignoring me you're just playing hard to get."

"..."

"Oh c'mon, not interested in meeting new people?"

"..."

Hiro heard the sound of a moving chair and the crinkling of a bag. Assuming the man was taking his leave Hiro relaxed.

"What are you reading?" Hiro turned to the side, surprised to see the man sitting next to him. The man propped an enormous bag on top of the table and rummaged through it.

Having dealt enough and feeling annoyed Hiro scowled at him defiantly, " _I just want to be alone._ "

The man pulled out a sandwich from the bag and ripped open the wrapper, shoving the sandwich into his mouth.

"Honey Lemon told me to look after you. Thought it'd be a nice idea for us to bond."

Upon hearing her name Hiro became less tense. He grew fond of Honey Lemon, getting on the bad side of one of her friends would upset her and he didn't want that. "Oh.. sorry."

The man shrugged, "So I ask again. What are you reading?"

"I... I don't exactly know.." Feeling a bit embarrassed and flushed Hiro stared down to avoid eye contact.

The man raised an eyebrow and continued to chew on his food. "Wanna read it together? I could help you on words you don't know."

Hiro stared at him. That was not the answer he was expecting. "Yo-you're not gonna ask why I can't read?"

"Would it make you feel better if I did?"

"...No."

"Then no." Finishing up his sandwich, he patted his hands onto his jeans to clear away the crumbs. Reaching over for the book that Hiro was so desperately clinging onto, he examined the cover and smiled.

Hiro looked at him, confused, "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing... where did you leave off?"

"Uhh...here." Eager to learn Hiro scooched over, bringing his chair closer towards the one beside him. A smile spread wide across his face and looked up at the man, patiently waiting for the story to begin.

Feeling a slight warmth and just a little smitten by Hiro, he thought back to Honey Lemons statement and agreed. Hiro is just way too cute.

 

* * *

 

"But how is this even possible?" Callaghan couldn't comprehend the piece of information that just imploded on him. "Not one but two? And I thought that class was eradicated by the Kreis..."

" **I KNOW. THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT TOO!** " Abigail couldn't contain her excitement flailing her arms in the air.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Callaghan couldn't quite believe his daughter. "Sorry Abigail I just can't believe it. Something as big as this .. I-I just can't bring my hopes up."

Abigail clapped her hands, "That's why I got this all planned out. Next week is the ranking tournaments for the tier-divisions. I can prove it there."

Callaghan could only stare at her. He would have to wait until next week to see if what she said was true. If it is... the tides of the war can drastically change, the favors could finally be on their side.

 

* * *

 

After she finished dealing with Freds shenanigans, Honey Lemon rushed back to Hiro remembering that she told him she would be back in ten to twenty minutes. Well over an hour late she rushed into the library only to be surprised at the sight.

Hiro was asleep... head on her Captains shoulder, who was also asleep. Captains arm was wrapped around Hiros body while his cheek was laying on top of Hiros head. Honeys mouth gaped wide open; this was a sight to behold.

Quietly tip-toeing out of the library, Honey Lemon left the two to rest. Wait till the rest of the group hears about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE YA<3
> 
> kudos for your girl


	3. nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you guys laugh at me for the choice of word
> 
> http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120712141540/finalfantasy/images/5/59/FFXI_Great_Sword_9A.png
> 
> its actually what its called. did you know that? cause i didnt LOL

This is too much... just... too much.

Hiro looked around him.

Everything was engulfed in flames. He watched the ever burning fire that blazed around him. Unable to breathe and unable to hear the sound of his own heartbeat, Hiro would've assumed he was dead. But he wasn't, he was alive, watching the village burn down. What once was his home, what once was beautiful, what once was his happiness cracked and wilted under the weight of the nimble fire. The bright turned black and ascended into the air in grey billows of darkness and misery.

Following the ashes and clouds of gas, carried the dreams and lives of many to another place far beyond the stars.

Hiro couldn't run. He couldn't utter a sound. All he could do was sit on the pile of corpses, who use to be his friends, family, even foes, and watch as his world burn while the fire consumed greedily at the flesh of the mangled faces and bodies.

Hiro stared with lifeless eyes, as the leader of the Kreis stepped in front of him and laughed, looking around at the chaos he created.

"How is it? _Beautiful_ isn't it?" Alistair bent over, grabbing a charred body by its head and mocked Hiro. "Another one you couldn't protect. How doleful."

Shooting a contemptuous glare, Hiro felt his muscles tightened as he prepared himself to re-summon his weapon.

" _Oh_.. Is that _disgust_ in your eyes? Is that the sense of _righteousness_ you're carrying? Alistair mockingly cackled at Hiro as the charred body in his hand began to crumble and dismember. "Oops..." Tossing it onto the ground, Alistair stomped on whats left of the body.

Feeling a rush of anger, Hiro heaved his body upwards to summon his weapon. Blood poured out from the lower back of his spine and slowly crept towards his clasped hands, taking the shape of a greatsword. Hiro swung violently at Alistair in hopes of injuring him. Taking one swift hop back, Alistair chuckled.

"How adorable! You think you can harm me?" Alistair raised a hand and with a flick of his wrist, the minions that were wreaking havoc came to a sudden halt. Pointing at Hiro, Alistair bellowed, "Have _fun_ with him."

Hiro panicked as the Kreis came at him from all directions. He frantically looked around for an escape route but to no avail. Watching the Kreis close in on him, he felt his end coming near.

_He didn't want to die._

Feeling all hope lost, the world slowed down and with the blink of an eye, turned black.

Hiro gazed around him, frightened and confused. Did he die? Is this hell?

  
Completely surrounded by darkness, Hiro saw nothing but a mysterious god-like figure wrapped completely in dark grey bandages that towered over him.  
The setting was foreboding yet oddly serene. Hiros lifeless body stood still as he tried his best to fathom the situation, only to be cut off by the _thing_.

**_"You want to live, don't you?"_ **

The voice was rasp and harsh as it echoed in Hiros ear.

Unable to sound a word, Hiro nodded.

**_"Then drop your high and mighty act. This isn't hell you're experiencing, this is reality. All your family and friends are dead because you're weak."_ **

Hiro laughed psychotically under his breath. This _thing_ was right. All Hiro could do was weep over the bodies of the fallen. He had thought his self-training was enough to protect his home, but he was greatly outnumbered. After taking out nearly hundreds of them single-handedly, Hiros body became weak and unstable due to the sustained injuries. He was nothing more than a joke.

**"There is no place for the weak. Tears are for the frail. Bloodshed is the inevitable."**

Stepping closer to Hiro, the _thing_ inched his claw-like hand towards Hiros chest and dissolved as he pushed inwards.

**_"Go and find your true self. The real you is superior... disdainful."_ **

Feeling completely nothing, the _thing_ dissolved completely into Hiros body until there was nothing left but the voice inside Hiros head.

**_'Do you want to be the type who only begs for the help of others?'_ **

Losing his soul to the void, Hiro fell to his knees, closed his eyes, and let the tears fall down his cheeks. "I want to protect everyone. I want to stop watching them suffer."

The darkness slowly receded and the view of the Kreis surrounding him reappeared.

**_'Then KILL THEM.'_ **

He opened his eyes.

A sudden rush of power poured over him. The blood that once took shape of a greatsword suddenly liquefied only to solidify once again into a dual chained scythe. Grasping one in each hand and holding it above his head, Hiro gathered dark energy into his new weapon and struck the ground, creating an explosion. The dark energy flowed through the newly formed cracks on the ground, shooting up and piercing the Kreis.

Bloodcurdling screams rang in Hiros ears as he showered in the blood of the annihilated Kreis. Alistair stared at the boy in amazement. Fearing him but at the same time stunned, Alistair burst into laughter. "Amazing! A reaper! And to think I already wiped out your kind."

" **OVER THERE!** "

Alistair looked to the side, eyeing the rescue squad headed their way. "It looks like our time has to be cut short." Enveloping his body in his cape, Alistair turned into a flock of crows and flew away leaving black feathers on where he previously stood.

Feeling his body completely drained, the dual scythes melted and traveled its way back into Hiros spine. Hiro plopped his body onto the mountain of corpses and silently cried. Closing his eyes, he waited to rot away.

...

"H- ..." The voice of a man echoed within.

"Hiro..." Something warm was cradling him. Feeling a large snug hand wipe away the chilled tear from his cheeks, Hiro slowly opened his eyes.

Hiro was lying his head on the mans arm, using it as a pillow, while his finger lifted up Hiros chin to fully inspect his face. Unable to contain his embarrassment Hiro quickly pushed the finger away and straightened up in his seat, only to find Abigail seated across the table from him. "Are you alright, Hiro..?" Both Abigail and the man looked at him with concern.

"Y-yeah.. I just uh.. I'm fine.." Hiro replied. He didnt want to make a big deal out of it, especially when the event had already happened and nothing could be done to reverse it.

"Tadashi, do you mind fetching Hiro some water?"

"Of course.." Still troubled by Hiros behavior, Tadashi quickly dashed to do as he was instructed.

Learning his name, Hiro stared at Tadashis back until it was out of sight. Feeling a sudden warmth on his hand Hiro turned his head towards Abigail. "Hiro... if anythings troubling you please.. just depend on us okay?"

"I promise you I'm fine. I-I always have ...nightmares?" Hiro furrowed at his obvious lie, but at least he tried. A weak smile curved onto Abigails face as she continuously rubbed Hiros hand. Hiro thought back to the mysterious figure he encountered and questioned if he should tell Abigail and only Abigail. Before he could decide for himself, Tadashi ran back into the library handing over the bottle of water to Hiro and seated himself. Thanking him, Hiro took a small sip and placed it on the table.

Feeling as if Hiro finally got a hold of himself, she confessed her intentions, "So I'm actually here to ask you something Hiro." Hiro looked up confusingly at Abigail. "How does your body support two classes?"

Tadashi looked at Hiro wide-eyed. Two classes? That was unheard of.

"I-I don't know?" Hiro wasn't sure how to answer such a question. He wasn't even aware of his second class until yesterdays encounter with Alistair. Hiro tried his best to explain his situation, "I was born a slayer. B-But my blood just took shape of a scythe.."

"A scythe? You're a reaper?!" Tadashi was dumbfounded. "I thought they were extinct?"

"Look I-I don't know. Please.. I'm telling you the truth." Hiro blurted. He didn't want to be bombarded with any of these questions. He couldn't answer them anyways when he himself didn't know what was going on.

Feeling as if she overstepped the line, Abigail gave an apologetic look. "But uh.. I still have one more thing to discuss with you..." She stared at Hiro waiting to see if it was okay to continue. Staring back, Hiro sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Sooo... Next week is the tier-division tournament and I was wondering if you'd be willing to... participate?"

Raising an eyebrow, Hiro questioned her, "Tier-division? Whats that?"

"It's how we rank the strongest and the weakest. Your rank and class will determine what tier and division you'll be placed in and what type of missions you'll be assigned to. "

"Oh.." This piqued Hiros interest. He had always aspired to be the strongest and his village could vouch for that. But back at home, he was the only god, and no other. He didn't have anybody to compare and compete with. Still, it didn't stop Hiro from training day-to-day in hopes of becoming the unbeatable. "So who's your strongest?"

Abigail laughed under her breath and looked up and over at Tadashi. Hiros mouth gaped wide as he stared at the man who was waving back arrogantly.

"T1D1 stands for Tier 1 Division 1. It's the strongest of the strongest." Abigail explained, recalling the moment Hiro first met them.

"And I'm the captain of it." Tadashi smirked at Hiro boastfully.

Ignoring the pretentious fool sitting next to him and regaining his composure, Hiro looked back at Abigail to question further, "So how does this rank thing work?"

"Tier will determine your place in the entire population while division will be a team that will determine your place within the tier."

Hiro still not quite getting it stared at Abigail with a confused look.

"Look at it this way: Tiers are ranked from weakest to strongest respectively so: 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. Each will represent a different skill level. A '1' tier is far more skillful than a '5'. Now within each tier will consist of many divisions. The divisions itself can also be ranked from strongest to weakest. Let's take Tadashis group as an exam-"

Hiro cut Abigails lesson off with his hand and interjected, "Okay so, this guy right here..." Hiro pointed at Tadashi and threw his hands into air quotes, "Is the _'strongest'_?"

"I'm sensing a little hostility here. It's kinda hurting my feelings." Tadashi chuckled.

Ignoring Tadashi once again, Hiro proceeded to ask Abigail another question, "What exactly do I have to _do_ during the tournament?"

Abigail began to explain, "Inside the training ground there will be a command center, and inside the command center there's a machine that projects a Krei ranking from C, B, A, S, and SS. C being the weakest while SS is the strongest. As an individual, one will have to fight their way through the ranks. "

"Projections...?"

"It may seem silly and 'illusional' at first, but the injuries it inflicts and the pain you'll feel are indeed real."

Hiro furrowed his eyes, seeing a flaw in the plan. "What about priests? They can't fight... Can they?"

"While it is true that most won't be able to fend off a B, maybe even an A class monster on their own, they do have a few killing skills enough to survive in the toughest situations. But they'll be put into a different type of situation. While you and Tadashi are considered the offensive type, the defensive type such as the priests will be tested on multitasking. Their range of skills varies from attack, heal, and supporting in means of removing poisons and curses. Priests will be 'projected' a 'losing team' on the training ground while being attacked by different classed monsters. Their rank will be based on whether or not they'll be able to keep themselves and their allies alive while guarding them from damage and still spare time to target the enemies."

Listening closely to Abigails lecture, Hiro nodded along absorbing all the information.

"So... what do you say? Are you in?" Abigail looked at Hiro with a hopeful expression.

Hiro glanced over at Tadashi who was still smirking smugly at him. Turning his head back at Abigail, he nodded towards Tadashi and answered, "Anything to wipe that smug look off his face."

Tadashi tried his best to pout childishly sulky but only came out as... attractive.

Blushing at the chump, Hiro thought back to his fighting abilities. He wasn't too sure how it would all go down, especially after he failed to protect his village. Hiro continued while stuttering, "But truthfully I-I don't know much about fighting.. the only experience I've ever had was self-taught and... uh.. _yeah_."

Tadashi clucked his tongue and asserted, "Then why don't we see what you got?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLICK OF THE WRIST
> 
> took me 2 hours to edit this cause im too busy laughing at something. sigh.


	4. lovers quarrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what rhymes with dead people?
> 
> ** something like this for tadashi (giant axe)  
> http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/dynastywarriors/images/0/0e/Giant_Axe-dw7-dlc.jpg/revision/20120125033742
> 
> **something like this for hiro (dual chained scythe)  
> http://i723.photobucket.com/albums/ww234/dean231/thNinja.jpg
> 
> or
> 
> http://nxcache.nexon.net/spotlight/196/00Gyq-55d1a937-8458-4248-877f-bcc8e7d20c9c.png

“I’m telling you guys it was the cutest thing _ever_.” Honey Lemon had been babbling on and on about the scene she witnessed yesterday.

It was already half past nine and Honey Lemon, Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi were seated at a circular table in the cafeteria facing one another, eating their breakfast.

“Are you sure..? That Hiro kid seemed kind of stone cold. I mean I could literally _feel_ his eyes bore through a hole in my soul.” Gogo and Fred nodded their head in agreement to Wasabi’s statement. Their first encounter with Hiro wasn't exactly warm, kinda suckish actually. While they do admit they weren't too welcoming themselves as they were exhausted having come back from a day long mission, Hiro didn't even speak a single word to them. Not even so much as a sound.

"I don't know... I would be pretty cold and distant too if I had my home destroyed... And to witness it all?" Honey Lemon furrowed her brows and shrugged her shoulders, disappointed at the group's obvious dislike towards Hiro.

Fully absorbing Honey Lemon's heartfelt words, the three stared at one another and started to feel terrible and uncomfortable. They knew exactly what she meant. Having been through the same experience of losing their beloveds and the place where they use to belong, they opened their mouths to thoroughly apologize only to be interrupted by the violent rumbling of the floor.

Screams and squeals of confusion proceeded to fill the cafeteria as both humans and gods rose up to inspect the cause of the mayhem.

"What the hell was that?" Gogo clutched onto the ends of the table with both hands, trying her best to not tumble over and roll onto the ground.

Before they could express concern for one another, in just a split second another power rumble reverberated throughout the entire cafeteria causing anybody to be standing up, fall down.

Everybody froze, clutching onto the nearest sturdiest structure to prepare for the next possible earthquake to appear, but none came. Instead a deafening thunderous boom resonated in everybody's ears causing them to wince in pain and cover them up with the palms of their hands.

Fred darted his eyes around, trying to find the best explanation for the chaos and spotted a large crowd outside the cafeteria running towards the direction of the training ground. Unable to hear one another due to the continuous thunder of noise, Fred motioned his head to the crowd gesturing his group of friends to follow the horde.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 _Shit_.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

Cursing himself, Tadashi figured he had to do something quick as his stamina and weapon were rapidly deteriorating. He inspected the damage on his giant axe that dug into the cracks of the floor. Looking at the crevices and scratches dented within his weapon, Tadashi was utterly surprised. His class, berserkers, usually wields the most powerful weapon compared to any other class and the fact that Hiro could easily penetrate it sent shivers down his spine.

Although he himself had managed to go on unscathed due to his regenerative abilities, Tadashi’s fortitude was slowly breaking down leaving him defenseless. Hearing the roars of chatter and jabber, he looked around the dome finding hundreds of spectators within the spectator seatings watching his losing battle and wondered when exactly did they arrive. He could overhear some questioning who was the little boy the great Tadashi was going against while others snickered at the greatsword he was wielding that was clearly twice the little boys body size. Chuckling under his breath, Tadashi thought how foolish they were to underestimate Hiro.

Except this wasn't Hiro. To some extent he was, but it was clear something or someone had already taken him over. Well into the fight, Tadashi had already figured out something about him that changed; his aura, the look in his eyes, and maybe the countless amount of attempts Hiro put in to kill Tadashi. The sweet little boy he had thought was cute and gentle suddenly emitted something powerful, something much more terrifying, something he knew all too well, and Tadashi liked it. Never had he experienced such a high, such a thrill, somebody he felt compatible with. But right now was not the time to feel such ways for his blood level was depleting to a new low. Having to use all his blood to fill in the crevices in his weapon created by Hiro, Tadashi’s vision was already starting to blur and one tiny scratch from Hiro could potentially kill him.

Tadashi grabbed onto the handle of his giant axe and stared straight at Hiro who was standing several hundred feet from him.

Hiro looked up, bloodshot eyes filled with desire and murderous intent. Slightly bending forward, Hiro clasped his greatsword to his side and leaped on one foot to give himself a running boost as he zigzagged towards Tadashi.

Unable to keep up with his breakneck movements, Tadashi could only see the faded blur left behind from where he previously stood as Hiro hastily switched directions. Darting his eyes left and right, Tadashi struggled to keep up with his speed and failed to pinpoint his location. Clutching onto the handle of his giant axe, the only thing he could do was attempt to predict Hiro’s final blow.

Tadashi closed his eyes, enhancing his other senses. Listening to the small swift footsteps that was hastily approaching his way, Tadashi detected a slight pause and heard a compact thud that was only a mere foot away. Quickly opening his eyes, Tadashi found Hiro in front of him jumping midair with his greatsword over his head ready to strike. Tadashi instinctively wielded his great axe as a shield as the last of his blood poured from the lower back of his spine to provide assistance and greater defense by affixing another layer of blood onto his weapon. Blocking his attack, Tadashi grunted and gritted as Hiro’s greatsword forcefully pushed him back. Tadashi had no choice but to jump back, disengaging the great axe from the greatsword, as his defense resulted in nothing but yet another losing battle.

Completely degenerated, Tadashi’s regeneration faltered as the loss of blood steadily increased along with the constant blows inflicted by Hiro. The regeneration slowly came to a halt causing the broken bones and bruises that were previously inflicted by Hiro to slowly fade back onto Tadashi.  Screaming and wincing at the unbearable pain, Tadashi fumbled backwards, pressing his back against a wall and slowly slid down. Tadashi could no longer stand up, much less breathe. He looked around him, finding nothing and no one but floating debris. Narrowing his eyes in an attempt to see past the dusty fog, Tadashi barely caught sight of the chained scythe that was headed his way.

Briskly dodging the weapon that was so close to beheading him, Tadashi released a hoarse chuckle, “That intent on killing me, huh?” He could already hear the slight gasps and surprised murmurs in the crowd. As the cloudy mist slowly dispersed, Tadashi already knew what to expect; Hiro standing before him wielding a dual chained scythe.

Pulling onto the chained scythe that was dug deep into the wall and just inches away from Tadashi's neck, it steadily returned to the hands of the proper owner. Hiro stared at Tadashi’s limp body and bobbed his head to one side. His crimson red pupils dilated as a demonic crooked smile curved onto his face. Just then, he flung his scythes, striking the target in front of him.

Tadashi could only smile as he felt his moment of death nearing. Closing his eyes, he waited to take his final blow only to be startled at the ear piercing clang of weapons striking one another. Tadashi opened his eyes and looked up to surprisingly find Wasabi fully geared up in heavy plated armor.

Looking over his shoulder, Wasabi sighed, “I don’t appreciate my Captain dying in such a pitiful state.”

Tadashi grinned, “Noted.” Looking past the boulder that was Wasabi, Tadashi found the rest of his team on the training ground surrounding Hiro in an attempt to detain him.

Wasabi leaped on his feet, charging towards Hiro at an inhumane speed with his lance and bashed his shield onto his tiny body briefly stunning him. Tumbling around, unable to regain his balance, Hiro had no choice but to hide behind his scythes using it as a shield from any further potential blows. Gogo took this chance and rolled forward past Hiro’s defense with her twin swords, leaping onto him from the back and smashing him downwards to the ground. Honey Lemon oscillated her staff, channeling the god’s lullaby and locking it onto Hiro attempting to put his body in an immobile state. As his body lied flat on the ground, Hiro wriggled about making an effort to break free from the golden shackles that completely wrapped around his body. Just then, Fred fired an ice shard from the lens of his spinning disc towards Hiro’s lower back spine temporarily crippling his powers.

Searing fiery bursts pulsated around the wound Fred had just inflicted. The pain intensified as each second dragged on with Hiro’s muscles quivering and his consciousness slowly ebbing.

Black mist whirled at the edges of his sanity drawing him back to the darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Just what the _hell_ were you thinking?!” Abigail constantly barraged Tadashi with questions for the past hour as he peacefully rested upon the bed in the nursing department.

All he could do was shrug and provide the same answer, “It was fun?”

“Broken bones, weapon shattering, slowed regeneration that could lead to possible death and it was _fun_?!” Abigail held her hands by her hips and gaped at the idiot that was entirely battered, bruised, and bandaged up. “You _knew_ that wasn't Hiro yet you didn't even think for one moment ‘Hm, Abigail should probably be informed of this before I get’ _killed_.”

Unable to take her seriously, Tadashi openly laughed at Abigails attempt to mock and imitate his voice.

Feeling slightly annoyed at the fact that he could be laughing while in such a state but at the same time relieved for the fact he was alive to actually be able to laugh, Abigail lowered her voice and calmly spoke, “Tadashi… This isn’t a joke… You could’ve died.”

“But I didn’t, right?”

“That’s because I ran like no tomorrow to find your team!” Tadashi couldn’t answer to that, cause he knew she was right. If they hadn’t showed up at the time they did he would’ve been a goner.

Abigail furrowed her brows as her voice began to crack, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you wait for me to figure it out? Just… why did you continue to fight a losing battle?”

Tadashi looked up at her sheepishly and offered her a small smile. It was something so personal and fundamental to his being that he much rather prefer to keep it to himself. But nonetheless, he still felt guilty for putting Abigail through extreme stress and confessed, “It’s nothing really, he just kind of reminded me of something.. someone? I.. I don’t know I was just intrigued.”

Sighing to herself, Abigail gave up. Grabbing her belongings, she trudged her way to the exit while she simultaneously ranted, “I’m going on my lunch break. You better not move or so help me Clotho and Thanato, I will personally _strike_ you down.” Slamming the door behind her, Tadashi gave one last chuckle.

He was grateful to have Abigail around, she was like a mother figure to everyone in the headquarters. Yet he still couldn’t bring himself to tell her the full truth, especially since he never once told a single soul. But as he looked down, inspecting his wounds and remembering who inflicted them, Tadashi felt a slight tranquility within his heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hiro looked around him, recognizing the darkness he was all too familiar with. Confused as to why he was here, he tried his best to recall the last of his memories but could only remember a playful fight between him and Tadashi at the training ground. He _knew_ there was more to it but he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Unsure of what to do, Hiro gazed about fluttering his eyes at the empty void. In the blink of an eye, the mysterious bandaged figure he had once encountered appeared before him. Seeing the figure as friendly for the _thing_ had previously helped him, Hiro smiled a gentle smile.

**“It seems your sanity isn’t handling me too well.”**

Hiro tilted his head slightly to one side in confusion and questioned the being, “What do you mean?”

Releasing a hoarse chuckle, the _thing_ reached over to Hiro and extended a finger to gently peck at his forehead. A serene sound resonated throughout the darkness and into Hiro’s mind.

Images of the battle with Tadashi suddenly flashed before his eyes. A depiction of him mercilessly harming him, on the verge of killing him without hesitation, and images of himself writhing in agony. Then… nothing, complete darkness.

The _thing_ slowly edged the finger away and watched as Hiro’s small smile slowly disappear while the tears of melancholy spilled over on his cheeks. Pieces of his memory slowly fell and connected together but he still couldn’t completely comprehend what he just witnessed. He saw himself intentionally hurt Tadashi, intentionally try to kill him. But it didn't make sense, it wasn’t possible, he couldn't recall doing any of it. Hiro looked up at the mysterious figure and cried, “You... you did this?”

**“It is not my purpose to kill him.”**

“T-Then why?” The _thing_ gently wiped the tears that were rolling off Hiro’s cheeks and softly giggled,

**“Take it as a lovers quarrel.”**

Utterly baffled and lost, Hiro stared wide eyed at the figure and stammered, “W-W-Wh..?”

**“Learn to accept me. Find your true self and I will show you mine.”**

Still broken apart by the sudden remembrance of the fight, Hiro couldn’t gather his thoughts to properly come up with a response. Hiro held his hand up to take a pause, needing a breather to calm down his hyperventilated state. None of this connected, none of this made sense to him. The more answers he was given, the more questions arose. The silence between them became deafening as seconds ticked into minutes.

Taking the time to regain his composure, Hiro thought back to what the _thing_ said... ‘his true self’. He had remembered the _thing_ had said the same exact words during the encounter with Alistair. But what exactly did it signify? Was he not who he thought he was? The thought of another person embedded deep within himself frightened Hiro. Slowly and calmly, he questioned, “What if.. I don’t want to know my true self?”

Turning around, the _thing_ walked away from Hiro without looking back and proceeded to forewarn,

**“It’s not about what you want, it’s about what the Gaia needs.”**

“B-But.. Wait!” Hiro ran towards the fleeting figure but it was already too late.

 

The darkness slowly receded as he opened his eyes to find himself in his dorm, both hands and feet shackled to the ends of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tadashi.


End file.
